En manos de profesionales
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi Varias parejas Después de una larga lista de rechazos, Deidara decide resolver sus problemas acudiendo a los profesionales. Lo que no se imaginaba es quién es esa persona y los "problemas" que podra darle para ayudarle.
1. Chapter 1

**En manos de profesionales**

**Notas del fic:** Bueno, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic. Esta vez vuelvo más a mi estilo tradicional de siempre y me centro en un AU. Las parejas principales serán ItaDei y SasuNaru/NaruSasu, aunque habrá muchas variantes. _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Notas de Lunita:** ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, sobre llevando todo mi tiempo libre. Esta vez, los agradecimientos van a mi amiga Kotoba, y a Tsuki-dei, ¡gracias por ayudarme chicas! Espero que os guste n.n

**Capítulo I**

Un chico caminaba por la calle muy nervioso. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y largos, que le quedaban bastante holgados y una camiseta del mismo color, pero algo más ceñida, cubierta parcialmente por una gabardina de color crema, que llevaba subida hasta el cuello. Tras unas gafas de sol de un tamaño considerable, se escondían unos ojos azules y claros, y el pelo rubio, que generalmente llevaba largo y suelto, lo traía recogido en una coleta baja.

Miraba constantemente de un lado a otro, pues temía que alguien le estuviese vigilando o siguiendo. Jamás pensó que alguien como él, se hayase en una situación tan comprometedora. Giró a la esquina, mientras volvía a mirar hacia atrás por milésima vez, comprobando que, como las otras nueve mil novecientas noventa y nueve veces, nadie le seguía. Siguió un par de edificios más hacia delante para encontrarse justo con el lugar que buscaba. Era un edificio aparentemente igual que el resto, pero él sabía que no era _exactamente_ así.

Con pasos lentos, entró en él, y con las manos temblando, entró en el ascensor. El edificio estaba recién construido, por lo que todo estaba muy límbio y cuidado. Pulsó la tecla correspondiente al sótano y sintió cómo la maquinaria del elevador comenzaba a funcionar.

Notó que el pulso le temblaba. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso; bueno, para qué engañarse, sí que lo sabía, pero no pensaba que fuese tan malo. Muchísima gente lo hacía, y a él no le tenían por qué tratar diferente, ¿no?

El motivo de que se encontrase allí era bastante simple: estaba harto. Más que harto. Tenía que acabar con aquello de una vez, y ésta le pareció la medida más rápida y eficaz. Empezaba a estar desesperado; lo sabía. Pero una vez lo hiciese, todo se arreglaría.

El ascensor se detuvo. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Podría haber subido otra vez. Podría haber huído. Pero no. Estaba decidido. Salió con paso firme del habitáculo rectangular.

Ante él habían unas escaleras de mármol blanco con unas pequeñas barandillas, y al fondo, una puerta negra con un pequeño cartel pintado y pegado a ella. En él se veía el dibujo de una gata, con un vestido muy estrecho y sin espalda, apoyada sobre unas letras que ponían "La Gatita Caliente: todo tipo de servicios"

Tragó saliva y con pulso firme, abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscura, iluminada únicamente por pequeñas lámparas rojas. La barra estaba iluminada, además, por unas luces de neón, con la forma del dibujo de la entrada.

Había mucha gente en el local, la mayoría gente de ropa ligera -los _empleados_- y gente relativamente mayor -los clientes.

Deidara se dirigió a la barra directamente.

-¿Qué desea? -le habló un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo largo y blanco.

-V-venía a solicitar sus _servicios -_dijo algo nervioso.

-Entiendo. Soy Jiraiya, el dueño del local ¿Tiene alguna preferencia concreta?

-Quería... un hombre...

Jiraiya se quedó mirándole en silencio, esperando que le diese más datos.

-No tengo ninguna preferencia concreta -se apresuró a decir Deidara- con que sepa lo que hace...

-¿Lo económico influye?

-No -afirmó totalmente serio, pese a que sí que le influía (y mucho).

-Bien, perfecto. Tiene suerte. Mi mejor hombre está libre. Le atenderá en seguida ¿Quiere que le de una fotografía?

-Prefiero ir directamente.

-Es la habitacion ciento doce -dijo tajantemente- ¿Sólo una noche?

-Sí...

-Tenga la llave, entonces -rebuscó en sus bolsillos para luego tendérsela.

-De acuerdo -murmuró y cogió las llaves.

Avanzó con cautela por el estrecho pasillo donde se situaban las habitaciones. Estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que el ver los números que había en cada puerta era difícil.

-Cien, ciento una... -empezó a mirar de un lado a otro- ¡ah, es esa! -su vista se dirigió al final del pasillo, a la última puerta, que estaba en perpendicular con respecto a las otras.

Respiró hondo un par de veces. Aquella situación comenzaba a superarle. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, para salir de sus pensamientos y tocó a la puerta.

-Pasa, pasa -le dijo una voz desde el interior de la habitación.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró.

-Vaya, que bien... preparado -dijo el rubio, mirando la sala.

Toda la sala estaba iluminada por luces tenues- En el suelo había una alfombras roja y tupida y a un par de metros se podía ver una cama muy grande, posiblemente más que las de matrimonio, con dosel. Los cojines y demás adornos eran también de un color rojizo, mientras que las sábanas de la cama eran de un color negro. No había ventanas, pero sí un armario empotrado de puertas correderas, que estaba medio-abierto, por lo que en su interior se veían mantas, ropas, y algunos objetos muy íntimos.

Sobre la cama estaba un chico, de unos veinte años, con el pelo y los ojos negros, mientras que su piel era muy pálida. Bajo los ojos tenía unas pequeñas marcas, similares a las ojeras, pero un poco más profundas. Su figura esbelta se dibujaba bajó unos pantalones vaqueros negros muy ajustados, al igual que la camiseta de asas color negro, con dibujos en diversos colores. Estaba tumbado de un modo muy sensual, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y el torso ligeramente elevado.

Cuando el ojiazul entró, el chico moreno se puso en pie y con tranquilidad se le acercó, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado sobre sus labios.

-Buenas -le dijo con una voz grave y profunda.

Deidara se quedó sin respiración cuando pensó que intentaba abrazarle por la espalda, pero el chico se limitó a retirarle la gabardina y colgársela en el armario.

-B-buenas -le respondió Deidara- Disculpa, es la primera vez que vengo a un sitio como éste...

-No te preocupes, no muerdo. Bueno, si no quieres que lo haga -le respondió y le guiñó un ojo.

Deidara comenzó a ruborizarse al verle. Sin duda aquel era el chico más sexy que había visto. Nunca y jamás en su vida le habían dicho nada como aquello. Comenzó a temblar levemente por los nervios. "Calma, calma" -se repitió mentalmente.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó notando cómo su voz temblaba.

-Nada... sólo mándame lo que quieras.

-No lo sé...

-¿Es que no eres de los que les gusta ser el dominante? -preguntó algo extrañado.

Se acercó a él de nuevo, pero esta vez le abrazó por la cintura, para retirarle las gafas de sol con su mano suelkta, y guardárselas en el bolsillo. Comenzó a besarle el cuello con delicadeza, con besos húmedos, pero algo boraces, mordiéndole de vez en cuando.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que yo... mmm... -dudaba si contarle la verdad.

-Venga, vamos...no te pongas asi, entiendo que te guste ser el pasivo; a mucha gente le gusta -paró un instante para luego susurrarle al oído- Mi miembro es de un tamaño que seguro te hará delirar...

Le cogió de la mano y la dirigió e introdujo en su bóxer, para que pudiese tocar su miembro. Deidara se estremeció impresionado. Realmente era grande, pero lo que más le inquietó era esa promiscuidad. Sentía que su acompañante estaba demasiado lanzado y no sabía si estaba realmente preparado para aquello.

-¿Tanto te gustan? ¿Tanto te pongo? -preguntó el moreno con un tono muy serio- Entonces creo que te lo pasarás muy bien...

El moreno comenzó a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba, dejando su musculoso torso a la vista. Deidara contuvo la respiración unos segundos. Jamás había contemplado un cuerpo como aquél: Le parecía perfecto. Demasiado perfecto, hasta el punto de llegar a parecerle irreal. Cada vez estaba más nervioso y sus temblores comenzaron a ir a más. Notó que se le formaba un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Vamos... parece que nunca hubieras visto otro pedazo de cuerpo como el mío -ironizó, mientras comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones y los boxers.

-A decir verdad yo nunca... -comenzó a decir en voz baja.

En ese momento, Itachi ya estaba desnudo, y se sentó sobre la cama, incitando a Deidara a que se acercara, sin haber oído lo que había dicho. El rubio se acercó a él torpemente, llegando a tropezarse con el borde de la cama.

-Ah, perdón -dijo avergonzado, mientras subía.

-No pasa nada. Tú ven aquí... -dio un par de palmadas sobre el colchón, a su lado.

Al ver que no se lanzada a comerle como solían hacer todos los que solicitaban sus servicios, tumbó a Deidara sobre la cama con delicadeza y empezó a desvestirle.

El ojiazul se estremeció. Era la primera vez que una persona le desnudaba, le acariciaba y eso le puso mucho más nervioso aún. Su cara se volvió totalmente roja al igual que notó que empezaba a sudar por los nervios.

-¿Ya estás duro? -preguntó el moreno; sujetó la punta de su miembro con un leve roce cuando terminó de desnudarle.

Era obvio que todavía no se le había endurecido.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres impotente y quieres que te cure o qué? -preguntó. Todos los hombres con los que había estado se excitaban de sólo verle.

-¡¡NO!! -negó rotundamente.

-Ahh, bueno...-se posicionó sobre él, abriéndole ligeramente las piernas. Su boca se acercó a su pene, soplándole en la punta con suavidad.

-¡Ahhh! -gimió Deidara, al notar el gélido aire sobre su hombría.

-Jeje -rió por lo bajo- qué sensible eres. Me pregunto cómo reaccionaras si hago....esto -sin previo aviso, introdujo el miembro de una vez en su boca, comenzando a succionarle fuermentente.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con fuertes sacudidas. El ojazul aumentó su temperatura corporal considerablemente. Comenzó a gritar sin cortarse lo más mínimo.

Su acompañante se separó de él rápido, retirando el pene de su boca; sentía que se iba a correr de lo mucho que gritaba y gemía. No era normal gritar de aquella manera nada más comenzar a chuparla, lo viese como lo viese.

-Madre mía... ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, eso creo...

-Sólo te la he chupado y mira cómo estás. Pareces virgen -ironizó, pero se colocó sobre él con intención de seguir.

-Y-yo... etto... lo soy... -murmuró en voz baja- en cierto modo yo nunca... eso...

-¿Qué? -se separó para mirarle a la cara- ¿Es una broma verdad?

-No, lo no es.

-Perfecto -se sentó en el borde de la cama- tu primera vez no debería ser así.

Sin decir nada más, comenzó a vestirse.

-¡E-espera! ¿¡Qué haces!? -exclamó alarmado.

-Lo siento, seré puto pero no quiero hacer esto con alguien virgen. Me tiraré a millones de pervertidos, pero no que quiero hacerme responsable de quitar la pureza de alguien.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Estoy harto de ser virgen!

-¿Cómo que "harto"? -preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Todo el mundo ya ha tenido muchas parejas y se ha acostado con mucha gente menos yo. Estoy harto de que me tomen por un imbécil por no haber tenido ninguna pareja.

-Tsk, ese no es mi problema -le respondió el moreno secamente- vete a conocer gente y cuando te enamores será de otra manera.

-Ya lo he hecho. Para ti debe ser muy fácil, que puedes estar con cualquiera; pero yo sólo consigo una respuesta y siempre negativa.

-¿Es que no tienes amigos?

-No soy de esta villa. He llegado hace sólo unos meses, por eso no conozco a nadie.

-Pues no eres feo -contestó mientras le miraba un par de veces de arriba abajo.

-Pues los demás sí. Además, soy un flacucho. A la mayoría de la gente no le gusta mi cuerpo.

-¿Bueno, y eso qué más da? -dijo algo desconcertado.

-A los demás les da asco -contestó algo apenado el ojiazul mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No creo que sea el único que piensa así.

-Pues no conozco a nadie más. Bueno, tampoco sé quién eres tú.

-Soy Uchiha Itachi, encantado.

-Yo soy Deidara.

-Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te cobren. Además tengo muchos más clientes.

-Vale, ya me voy. Toma -dijo mientras le dejaba un par de billetes sobre la cama.

-No lo quiero -le dijo Itachi- no he hecho nada.

-Quédatelo; después de todo, nadie merece perder su tiempo con alguien como yo.

Deidara comenzó a recoger sus ropas, que estaban esparcidas por el suelo y comenzó a vestirse.

-¡No digas tonterías! Con esa autoestima no vas a ninguna parte -le dijó Itachi con tono serio.

-Hay cosas que no podré hacer jamás. Una de ellas es apreciarme -decía mientras se empezaba a poner la camiseta.

-Tsk.... pues vaya. Tienes que salir más por ahí con amigos, con tu familia ¿Tienes familia?

-Sólo me queda mi hermano pequeño.

-¿Ves? algo es algo. Entonces tienes que salir más con él, hacer amigos y esas cosas.

-Somos extranjeros; nómadas. Es un poco complicado...

-Anda, déjate de tonterias. Me pones enfermo ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana al mediodía? Yo también tengo un hermano; quedamos los cuatro.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer.

-Pues decidido; os espero mañana en el parque del centro. Traete a tu hermano como sea -le dijo sonriéndole de lado.

-Está bien -dijo no muy decidido.

Acabó de vestirse y salió del local. No estaba muy convencido de si debería asistir a la cita o no, puesto que casi no conocía a Itachi. Pero de todos modos, no tenía nada que hacer. Lo hablaría con Naruto. Nunca quedaban con nadie, así que suposo que si se hacía amigo del hermano de Itachi, a lo mejor cambiaba un poco de humor, pues últimamente estaba tan o incluso más pesimista que él.

Y decidido a hacerlo para ayudar a su hermano, apresuró el paso para llegar hasta su casa.

Continuará...

**Notas finales:** ¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Deidara convencerá a su hermano? ¿Por qué Itachi no quiso hacerlo? ¿Qué ocurrirá en la cita? ¿Para qué tanta pregunta? Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**Notas de lunita:**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo. He de anunciar que no estoy segura de que me vaya de viaje en semana santa, pero de todos modos dudo que pueda escribir estos días. Para compensar un poco, he hecho este capítulo algo más largo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-xXx-

Itachi corría por las calles, haciendo un poco de _footin. _Era muy temprano, tan sólo las seis y media de la madrugada. Puesto que aquella noche se había negado a atender a uno de sus clientes, la jornada se le había hecho más corta. Era cierto que había perdido dinero, pero se negaba a hacerle aquella faena a una persona que simplemente estaba confuso. Ya había cometido aquel error anteriormente y eso era algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida.

Había decidido irse directamente a casa tras acabar de hacer sus labores, aunque a menudo se daba un paseo por el parque antes de volver.

En una profesión en la que todo dependía de su físico, era muy importante mantenerse en forma. Pero aquel día no tenía ganas. Estaba agotado mentalmente tras haber tenido que fingir para varios cincuentones infieles y desesperados, por lo que se saltó la "ruta turística" y corrió por la calle principal, que conducía a su casa.

Itachi vivía en una pequeña casa en las cercanías al centro de la ciudad con su hermano pequeño. Uchiha Sasuke, el hermano de Itachi, tenía cinco años menos que él. Ambos eran muy parecidos, pero aún así había pequeñas diferencias que hacían que fuese difícil confundirles. Sasuke era un poco más bajo que su hermano, tenía la piel más clara y bajo los ojos no tenía ninguna marca al contrario que su hermano. Sin embargo, lo que más les diferenciaba, a parte de su estilo de vestir, era su pelo. Sasuke lo llevaba corto, de forma que se le erizase por la nuca y sobre la cara le cayesen un par de mechones.

Al llegar entró en casa con mucho sigilo, tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque no le sorprendió ver a su hermano desayunando en la mesa de la cocina. Era muy madrugador.

-¡Hola! ¿Ya estás despierto? -dijo tratando de parecer alegre.

-Hola... -dijo de mala gana.

-¿Qué tal?

-Aquí -dijo en tono antipático, sin hacerle mucho caso.

Chasqueó la lengua.-Tan cascarrabias como siempre. Oye ¿Qué tal si quedamos mañana?

-Ya nos vemos todos los días -dijo secamente.

-No, digo que qué tal si salimos.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde? -dijo sin alterar su expresión.

-Al parque, con unos conocidos... aunque no les conozco mucho... bueno, ¡Da igual!, con unos amigos. Estar siempre viendo la tele debe ser muy aburrido, ¿hagamos algo no?

-No, no quiero. Además, seguro que es uno de tus clientes.

-No, no lo es. _Casi_, pero no.

-¿Casi? -Sasuke se giró levemente, con algo de interés- Eso quiere decir q te lo tirarás en los baños mietras tomo el postre. Como cuando era pequeño.

-¡No, tonto! Era virgen y ya sabes mi politica anti-quitar la virgnidad.

-Ya ya, pero conmigo no tuviste ninguna política ni nada. Así que no vengas con esas. No iré.

-¡Vamos Sasuke, hace mucho que no sales! -decía Itachi, tratando de convencer a su hermano, que era extremadamente terco.

-¡Te he dicho que no! ¡No tengo ningún interés en salir con **tu** amigo! -replicó poniendo énfasis en el tú.

-Sasuke, te pasas la vida aquí dentro, tienes que salir. Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo y que no te guste estar a mi lado, pero al menos toma algo de aire fresco.

-¡No quiero! ¡Ya sabes que odio tener que vivir contigo! ¡No pienso ir!

-Sasuke... -suspiró agotado- necesitas salir.

-¡Salgo cuando quiero! Si es conocido tuyo, ve tú. Yo no piento nada -añadió poniéndose serio, alzando la voz.

-Sasuke -Itachi empezó a enfadarse- soy quien manda en esta casa y te vas a venir conmigo ¿Entendido?

-Tú no mandas en mi.

-Sí, si que lo hago y no quiero más reproches.

-Di lo que quieras, pero no mandas en mí.

-No quiero empezar con amenazas -dijo Itachi subiendo más el todo de voz- te vienes y punto.

-¡¡NO!!

-¡¡Te llevaré de los pelos si hace falta!!

-¡¡Inténtalo!! -gritó el menor ya harto, y sin escuchar ni una sóla palabra más de reproches por parte de su hermano mayor, se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

-xXx-

-A ver dónde están... -hablaba para sí Deidara, mientras caminaba por el parque.

El tiempo era estupendo aquel día. El cielo azul y brillante estaba totalmente despejado, y la luz del sol iluminaba con suavidad las copas de los árboles, haciendo que el verde de sus ojas pareciera irreal. La luz también incidía sobre las aguas de una hermosa laguna, llena de todo tipo de aves acuáticas. Un conjunto de puentes separaban las dos zonas en las que se dividía el parque, la zona de jardines, con el lago, el paseo y los animales y otra zona para los niños. No había mucha gente en la zona de paseos, la mayoría eran niños pequeños que iban a dar de comer a los patos, acompañados por sus padres y alguna que otra pareja.

-Te dije que no quería venir. Son amigos tuyos. Además, ¡hoy quería comer ramen! -exclamó a su lado su hermano pequeño.

Ambos eran muy parecidos. La diferencia era que Deidara era algo más alto y flaco, con el pelo mucho más largo y los ojos más claros. Naruto, su hermano menor, llevaba el pelo corto, haciendo la forma de picos, los ojos pintados de un azul brillante y la piel de un tono tostado.

-Podrás comer ramen si quieres, pero intenta comportarte.

Naruto bufó molesto.

Deidara logró dislumbrar a lo lejos la silueta de itachi, acompañado por un chico más joven que debería ser su hermano. El moreno esta vez llevaba unos vaqueros de color azul marino, mientras que cubriéndole el torso tenía una camisa y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Sobre los ojos llevaba unas gafas de sol, idénticas a las de Deidara. Mejor dicho, _llevaba_ las gafas que se había olvidado el día anterior en el bar.

Su hermano por el contrario llevaba una ropa algo más amplia, unos pantalones de deporte de color negro y una sudadera azul de cuello alto y sin capucha.

-Venga, Sasuke no te pongas así ¿Qué van a pensar de ti? -dijo itachi tratando de calmarle cuando aún estaban lejos.

-Me importa una mierda lo que piensen. Cuando pueda me largo.

-Sé un poco más amable, ¿vale? Ya verás cómo te lo pasas muy bien.

-¿Yo? ¿Pasarlo bien? Ve a pedir ese milagro a Lurdes -dijo con un tono irónico.

Suspiró- Mira, están ahí ¡Deidara!

Los cuatro se acercaron con tranquilidad.

-¡Ah, hola! -le saludó el rubio mayor- éste es naruto, mi hermano pequeño.

-Hola... -habló el mencionado sin muchas ganas.

-Qué bien -le contestó itachi- éste es Sasuke, mi hermanito -le empujó para que se acercara un poco más.

-Abstente de volver a llamarme hermanito -dijo amenazante.

Los dos chicos tenían unos dieciseis años, aunque el Uchiha era más alto que Naruto.

-Jeje, es muy gracioso ¿Verdad Sasuke? -le dio un codazo para que se comportase.

-Si... mucho -dijo cortante.

Naruto rió para sí; por lo menos no era el único que no quería estar ahí.

-Bueno, ¿qué os apetece hacer? -preguntó Deidara.

-Podríamos ir a comer algo y luego dar una vuelta -le respondió Itachi.

-Está bien ¿Dónde hay uno? No conocemos mucho la zona.

-Hay uno cerca que cocina de todo.

-¿Y tienen ramen? -preguntó Naruto con mucho interés.

-Sí, creo que también.

-¡¡Vamos entonces!! -exclamó Naruto muy contento.

-Sasuke ¿Qué te parece?

-Mientras no tenga que comer la mierda del ramen...

-¡¿Cómo que mierda!? ¡Está buenísimo! -exclamó el rubio menor.

-Me da igual lo que pienses. Es una basura.

-No sabes apreciarlo.

-Porque no hay nada que apreciar -le contestó airado- apreciar algo tan asqueroso es ridículo.

-Igual que tú -le contestó Naruto, cada vez más enfadado.

-Como que no quería venir.

-Pero por lo menos podrias ser más amable aunque parece que esa cara de desaliñado la tienes permanentemente.

-Mira quién habla ¿Para ti qué es el champú?

-¿Qué insinúas, teme?

-Que pruebes a ducharte de vez en cuando, no matará las pocas neuronas que te quedan.

-¿Tanto te molesta estar entre personas? -replicó el ojiazul.

-Chicos, parad -dijo Itachi, viendo que ya iba demasiado lejos.

-¡¡No quiero estar entre personas, y menos si son como tú!! ¡YO ME LARGO!

-Sasuke, no -dijo itachi.

-Qué delicado... si es que no aguantas nada, teme.

-Naruto, ya vale -intervino esta vez Deidara.

-Seguramente es marica.

-Bisexual, gilipoyas -le espetó en la cara Sasuke.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-No sé por qué te enfadas, sólo te he llamado por tu nombre.

-Bueno eso significa que te molan los tios también. Es lo mismo -dijo con tono prepotente.

El Uchiha menor sintió ganas de acabar con él, pero en lugar de eso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¡Cobarde! -fue lo último que logró articular Naruto, ya que el Uchiha se dio la vuelta y le estampó un puñetazo en la cara, partiéndole el labio.

-¡¡SASUKE!! -le cogió de la muñeca y le dio una bofetada- ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

-Itachi... -habló esta vez Deidara- nosotros nos vamos. Está visto que no podemos convivir con otras personas.

Agarró a Naruto del brazo y empezó a arrastrarle fuera del parque.

-¡No, espera! -dijo Itachi tratando de calmar la situación.

Pero Deidara prefirió no escucharle. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Prefería no perjudicar a nadie y siguió andando.

-xXx-

-Naruto, perdóname por llevarte obligado. Si no quieres ir a algún sitio, no te obligaré a partir de ahora -dijo Deidara deprimido mientras caminaban por la calle.

-Gracias. No sé dónde conociste a esos dos, pero parecen pordioseros.

-Naruto, tampoco es eso...

-Ojalá no vuelva a ver a ese teme en la vida...

-¿Te sigue doliendo el labio?

-No, qué va. Sólo cuando hago movimientos bruscos.

-Ten cuidado.

Justo en ese momento bajaban unas escaleras. Naruto apoyó mal el pie y se cayó en una mala posición.

-¡¿Naruto!? -Deidara se acercó a él- sin duda hoy no es nuestro día...

-Itte... me duele...

Deidara observó su pierna, que se había rozado con el suelo de piedra y había hecho un par de arñazos que comenzaban a sangrar levemente. En su brazo también se había llevado un golpe bastante fuerte al igual que en la rodilla.

-Escucha, creo que hace poco pasamos una farmacia. Espérame aquí un segundo que voy a por algunas cosas para curarte.

-Vale, date prisa.

Salió corriendo, volviendo atrás por el camino que habían recorrido. La farmacia estaba a tan sólo unos cincuenta metros, por lo que llegó enseguida. Al entrar vio que había tres personas delante. Aún iba a tardar unos minutos...

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y dejaron pasar a un par de personas a las que no prestó atención. Estaba demasiado deprimido. Todo había salido mucho peor de lo que hubiese imaginado. No sabía qué podía hacer para que estuviesen mejor. Habían estado en seis ciudades diferentes en los últimos años y sin embargo no lograban congeniar en ninguna de ellas. Aquello era un problema. Lo sabía. Pero no le encontraba solución.

-¿Naruto aún está mal por lo del labio? -dijo una voz a su espalda.

Se giró instintivamente, topándose cara a cara con Itachi.

-No es eso, se ha caído ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Me has seguido?

-En realidad, no.

-¿Entonces?

-Vengo por... condones -susurró la última palabra en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda.

-¿Condones... ? -murmuró en respuesta.

-En mi trabajo son necesarios -dijo con obviedad.

-Ya...

-¡¡Siguiente!! -exclamó la farmacéutica.

-Sí, buenos días. Quería un desinfectante, unas vendas, algodón y unas tiritas.

-Enseguida -la chica se lo colocó todo sobre el mosrtador.

-¿Algo más?

-No ¿Cuánto es?

-Trescientos.

-Qué caro... -deja un billete sobre la mesa y empieza a recoger los objetos dentro de una bolsa.

-Disculpe, no aceptamos dinero extranjero. Son trescientos ryos.

-Ups... -Deidara comenzó a sudar ¡No tenía ryos!

-Denos también un par de cajas grandes de condones -escuchó decir a Itachi mientras dejaba un billete y unas monedas sobre el mostrador.

-Muy bien, gracias -la chica les sonrió a los dos mientras cogían las cosas y se iban.

Todos los de la tienda se les habían quedado mirando.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le preguntó el ojiazul al salir.

-Porque no tenías dinero y te hacía falta.

Suspiró- Itachi, no te entiendo.

-No hace falta ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Por allí -señaló el camino.

Los dos avanzaron por la calle, aunque ya comenzaba a oscurecer levemente.

Al llegar a donde estaba, sin decir nada, Itachi comenzó a examinarle. Le miró con especial interés la rodilla y el tobillo derecho.

-Tienes un tendón fuera del sitio, además de haberte hecho un esguince en el tobillo. Te hinchará un poco estos días, pero no es grave.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -le preguntó Deidara.

-Soy médico.

-¿¡Tú!? ¡¿Médico!? -el ojiazul se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Sí, bueno... es largo de contar. Tal vez en otra ocasión -dio un toque seco en la parte trasera de la pierna de Naruto, el cual gritó de dolor.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho!?

-Sólo le he puesto el tendón en su sitio. El caso es que no fue en caliente, por lo que duele más. Dame el desinfectante y el resto de las cosas. Yo me encargo de él.

-Itachi, te doy las gracias, pero no puedo pagar tus servicios como médico privado. Ya me encargo yo de él.

-No pienso cobrarte -empezó a tratarle las heridas con sumo cuidado, utilizando el desinfectante con mucho cuidado, de modo que el escozor no fue casi én le vendó el tobillo y le vio el brazo por si el golpe le había afectado a alguna otra zona- Naruto necesita reposo absoluto ¿Dónde vivís?

-Etto... nosotros...

-En un hostal -respondió el mejor.

-De eso nada. Os quedáis en mi casa.

-¿Estás de broma, no?

-Naruto no puede caminar así y el hostal más cercano está casi a un kilómetro.

Deidara miró cómo Naruto intentaba ponerse de pie, con movimientos extremadamente torpes y lastimosos.

-Está bien; nos quedamos.

-xXx-

-¡¡No pienso dejarle mi cama!!

-Vamos, Sasuke, está herido y en parte es por tu culpa.

-¡Que duerma en el sofá!

-He dicho que no y es que no ¡No quiero más discusiones!

Sasuke se fue de mala gana del recibidor. Itachi ayudó a Naruto a tumbarse sobre la cama de la habitación de Sasuke.

-No le hagas caso, está un poco... idiotizado. Ya se le pasará.

-¿Oye, y mi hermano?

-Bah, no te preocupes, él duerme conmigo.

-¿¡Cómo dices!? -exclamó desde la otra habitación.

Itachi volvió al recibidor.

-Sólo tenemos dos habitaciones.

-¿No puedo dormir en el salón?

-Creo que Sasuke lo ha pillado primero -abre una de las puertas y ve al Uchiha menor colocando unas mantas y su almohada sobre el sofá azul del centro de la sala.

-Puedo dormir con Naruto. No me importa.

-Está lesionado, podrías darle un golpe sin querer mientras duerme.

-Bueno, puedo quedarme en el suelo, no me importa -dijo ya como último recurso.

-¿Qué tienes contra mí? -replicó Itachi- Además, piensa que dentro de nada yo me voy a trabajar. Cuando vuelva ya estaréis dormidos.

-Está bien, pero no es que tenga algo en tu contra -afirmó tratando de parecer convincente.

-¿Entonces?

-No me gusta dormir con otras personas. Sólo es eso.

-Entonces, tranquilo, ni te enterarás. Vamos -le agarró del brazo y tiró de él para que entrase en la habitación del fondo.

El cuarto estaba pintado de un color azul marino, casi negro, con algunos detalles en rojo, parecido a la habitación del club en la que había estado, pero con una cama normal, un escritorio y un armario mucho más pequeño y algo viejo y desgastado.

Deidara se sentó sobre la cama, probando el colchón.

-Es muy cómodo -afirmó mientras se tumbaba sobre él.

-¿A que sí? Pues todo para ti.

Itachi se dirigió al armario y empezó a escoger algo de ropa.

-Oye, Itachi, la verdad es que tengo cusiosidad...

-¿Curiosidad? -se giró para verle.

-Generalmente no se asocia tu actutid a alguien que se dedica a vender su cuerpo... sin ofender.

-Bueno, que venda mi cuerpo no quiere decir que sea antipático, ¿no crees?

-¿Puedo preguntarte cómo empezaste? A este paso acabaré metiéndome en eso yo también -preguntó tratando de decirlo con tacto, a pesar de que era muy difícil.

-No te lo recomiendo. Créeme. La verdad es que fue por necesidad, pero... es algo que prefiero no recordar.

-Perdona.

-Bueno, me voy a trabajar. Nos veremos mañana.

-Espera, ¿tienes algún pijama?

-Mira en el armario. Si necesitas algo, estás en tu casa. Yo me voy. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Itachi cogió una chaqueta del armario y se fue.

Sólo una pregunta rondaba la mente de Deidara en aquel momento: "¿Qué te ha pasado, Itachi...?"

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

-xXx-

-Deidara ¡Oe! ¡Deidara! -exclamó una voz a su lado mientras le zarandeaban con delicadeza.

El aludido abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando un par de veces antes de poder centrar la vista en Itachi, que se encontraba a su lado, sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? -se giró hacia él y elevó ligeramente el torso.

-Es hora de desayunar -dijo colocándole con cuidado sobre su regazo una gran bandeja con un montón de cosas deliciosas para comer: zumo de naranja, tostadas, galletas, algo de fruta...

El ojiazul se quedó fascinado al ver tal cantidad de alimentos. Además, nunca le habían llevado el desayuno a la cama.

-¿Por qué me traes esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Pues... casi un día entero.

-¿¡Qué!? -tras escuchar dio un pequeño bote sobre el colchón, impresionado.

-Cuando volví estabas sudando con una sóla manta. En seguida me di cuenta de que tenías fiebre. Te quité la manta, y cuando te bajó un poco te la puse de nuevo. Ahora creo que ya estás bien y por eso te traigo el desayuno.

-Será la comida o la cena.

-No, las comidas por orden -reprochó divertido con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Deidara empezó a comer o más bien a picotear algunas de las cosas de la bandeja.

-¿Qué día es hoy, entonces? -dijo mientras daba un par de sorbos al zumo de naranja.

-Sábado.

-Ahhh...

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-¿Eh? No sé -inquirió algo molesto por la pregunta y le pegó un mordisco a una tostada- A todo esto, ¿a qué hora sueles salir del trabajo? -dijo intrigado, intentando a su vez cambiar de tema.

-Sobre las seis.

-Vaya... -dijo impresionado. Era mucho tiempo.

-¿Tienes algo importante que hacer hoy? -insistió.

-No, no por el momento.

-Pues te vienes.

-¿Qué? -preguntó sin entender.

-Esta noche no trabajo. Te vienes conmigo al cine.

-¿Al cine... ?

-¡Vamos! ¡Necesitas salir! No acepto un "no" por respuesta -dijo enérgico.

-¿Sirve de algo si te digo que no me apetece nada?

El Uchiha alzó una ceja.

-Es que Naruto todavía está mal y querrá que esté con él; no le gusta nada quedarse sólo y además...

-Sasuke se quedará con Naruto. Tú tienes que divertirte, que para eso eres joven. Creo que estás entrando en la crisis de los treinta a los veinte. Qué triste...

-Diecinueve -corrigió algo avergonzado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un vistoso color rojizo.

-Mira, más a mi favor. Venga, vente. Te prometo que no habrá ningún compañero de trabajo ni tampoco alcohol. Sólo una peli con sus palomitas y esas cosas.

-Ya has visto cómo se llevan nuestros hermanos entre ellos -comentó mientras recordaba la cita en el parque- no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿A tu hermano le pasa lo mismo que a ti? Me refiero a problemas para relacionarte con otros.

-Sí, no tanto como yo, pero aún así, bastante.

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte. Sasuke cuando quiere es como una pared. Digas lo que le digas, es como si no estuviese. Bueno, ¿Qué, te animas?

-Bueno... si insistes... -acabó cediendo, sin estar del todo convencido.

-¡Genial! Nos vamos en un par de horas.

-¿Eh? -Deidara miró el reloj de la mesilla y comprobó que eran ya las siete de la tarde- Vale...

Tras acabar de "desayunar", Deidara se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Tenía la cara ligéramente pálida y la mirada cansada. También llevaba el pelo revuelto, dándole una imagen un tanto desaliñada. Lo cierto es que le hubiese gustado poder dormir un poco más. Pero también era cierto que le agradaba la idea de salir a dar una vuelta. Nunca antes había tenido un amigo de verdad con el que divertirse. Al fin podría comenzar a hacer cosas como una persona de su edad. Estaba un poco emocionado en ese sentido.

Se lavó la cara, echándose con suavidad agua fría sobre el rostro. Después, se asomó un momento por la puerta del baño.

-¿Itachi? -llamó, pues no tenía muy claro que siguiese ahí.

-¿Qué? -respondió el otro desde el pasillo. Segundos más tarde volvió a entrar en la habitación. Llevaba en las manos la bandeja del desayuno, que seguramente intentaba llevar a la cocina.

-¿Podrías dejarme un cepillo?

-Claro. Mira en el primer cajón, ahí hay de todo. Coge lo que quieras, estás en tu casa.

-Gracias.

Tras asearse mínimamente, salió del baño y se dedicó a buscar a Itachi por toda la casa para salir.

-xXx-

-Ya casi hemos llegado -anunció Itachi cuando ya llegaban al recinto.

Deidara le miró un par de segundos de refilón antes de contestar.

-Gracias por haberme invitado. En serio, me alegra mucho -el ojiazul le sonrió con timidez.

-No es molestia -contestó su acompañante sin alterar mucho su expresión, aunque interiormente sonreía ampliamente.

Segundos después llegaron al cine. Era un gran edificio de piedra pulida, que se alzaba ante algunas casas de menor altura. En el exterior se veían pósters de las películas del momento, junto con un breve resúmen de cada una.

Entraron con tranquilidad en el amplio recibidor y de pronto, mientras se dirigían a la taquilla, un grupo de chicos de su edad comenzaron a llamar a Itachi. Deidara les miró algo irritado. No le daban muy buena impresión. Iban todos vestidos de forma similar, con vaqueros, y una sencilla camiseta para la parte de arriba, dándoles una ligera imágen de macarrillas de poca monta.

-¡Ah, chicos, estáis ahí! -exclamó Itachi al verles. Aquella frase no le había gustado absolutamente nada a Deidara, que miraba a los chicos con un leve enfado en sus ojos, casi imperceptible.

Sin ni si quiera mirar a Deidara, Itachi se dirigió junto los chicos.

El ojiazul le siguió a regaña dientes. Se situó tras él y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Chicos, ¿recordais aquel chico del que os hablé? -tomó a Deidara de la mano y lo colocó delante suya, para que los otros pudiesen verle- éste es Deidara.

-Hola, yo soy Pain -uno de los chicos, que llevaba el pelo de un brillante color naranja, dió un paso hacia él y le tendió la mano- Mucho gusto.

-Lo mismo digo -Deidara le extendió la mano, todavía incómodo.

-Yo soy Tobi -otro de ellos, con el pelo moreno y nos ojos negros imitó al primero.

Esta vez el ojiazul se limitó a estrecharle la mano. El tercero y último, un chico de pelo brillante, de un color rojizo, dijo con simpleza "Soy Sasori". Al contrario que los otros, no le estrechó la mano, ni le dijo nada más. Sencillamente se le quedó mirando.

Los dos primeros chicos, le cayeron mejor de lo que hubiese podido imaginar a simple vista, pero Sasori, en especial, le había dado una impresión... difícil de interpretar.

-Bueno, ¿qué peli vamos a ver? -dijo Itachi pasados unos segundos.

-Oh, seguro que os encanta... -dijo uno de los chicos, dejando la frase en el aire.

-xXx-

-¿¡Ehhhhhhh!? ¿¡Qué has querido decir!? -exclamó Naruto, totalmente alterado.

-Ahhh... -Sasuke suspiró profundamente, masajeándose las sienes, empezando a estar exasperado por las reacciones de Naruto- Otra vez, dobe. Tu hermano se ha ido con Itachi al cine. Tampoco es para tanto -se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía importancia.

-Será... ¡Pero cómo me ha podido dejar con alguien como tú!

-Eso debería decirlo yo ¡No me gusta hacer de niñera! -ambos comenzaban a elevar su voz al tono de discusión.

-¡Nadie te pide que hagas de niñera! ¡Sé cuidarme sólo!

-Ya se ve, por eso estás ahora en cama.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-Si no fuese por tu hermano, vivirías permanentemente en un hospital -ironizó el Uchiha.

-¡Mentira!

-Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no sabes hacer nada sólo.

-Buscas pelea, ¿eh? ¡Pues te demostraré que puedo valerme por mi mismo!

-En tus sueños -murmuró Sasuke.

-¡Te vas a enterar! -gruñó Naruto con tono agresivo, mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama.

-Oye, estate quieto. Si te pasa algo es a mí a quien van a apalear -ordenó el otro tratando de impedírselo.

Al final, Naruto consiguió zafarse del moreno y se puso en pie, notando ciertos calambres en el tobillo vendado. Ignorando aquella incómoda sensación, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar, notando pequeñas dificultades para hacerlo con normalidad.

-¡He dicho que pares! -dijo Sasuke siguiéndole.

-xXx-

Deidara dio un par de sorbos a su bebida mientras miraba distraídamente a las personas que caminaban por el local. Tras acabar de ver la película (que no le había interesado lo más mínimo), los chicos sugirieron ir a tomar algo a una cafetería cercana, y allí estaban; Itachi conversaba entretenidamente con los otros mientras Deidara se limitaba a dejar pasar el tiempo. Se le habían quitado todas las ganas de volver a salir con aquella gente. No es que le cayesen mal, sino que sencillamente, no congeniaban.

Minutos después, cuando ya no le quedaba bebida para disimular, se levantó tranquilamente, dejando un par de monedas sobre la mesa.

-Chicos, yo me voy ya a casa. Gracias por el cine.

No les había dado tiempo ni a contestar cuando ya había salido del local. Sin duda, aquel ambiente era extresante para él. Dentro había muchísima gente, que hablaba, gritaba y fumaba.

Le dolía enormemente la cabeza. Creía que se lo pasaría bien, pero todo había salido peor de lo que esperaba. Caminó por las calles ya a oscuras, iluminadas con debilidad por pequeñas farolas y se dirigió a su casa.

Tenía bastante claro que su hermano estaría harto de esperarle, pues conocía su forma de ser. Aceleró un poco el ritmo. Quería llegar lo antes posible.

De pronto escuchó una voz que le llamaba a lo lejos. Decidió ignorarla.

Minutos después, sintió que alguien le agarraba del brazo.

-¡Deidara! -exclamó Itachi entre jadeos, por la carrerita que tuvo que dar para alcanzarle.

-Ah, hola -se limitó a decir, mientras seguía caminando.

-Oye, entiendo que no te callesen bien los chicos, pero no lo pagues conmigo ¡Por lo menos mírame cuando te estoy hablando!

No se giró.

-Venga, Deidara. Necesitas conocer gente. No sé... podríamos ir a otro sitio o... ¡Oye! -exclamó ya cansado de que le ignorase.

Ya habían llegado a casa. Deidara abrió la puerta, todavía algo deprimido. Entró en el recibidor y dejó allí su abrigo. De pronto escuchó un golpe.

Asustado, subió al piso de arriba para ver lo que había ocurrido, junto con Itachi. Los dos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver la escena que tenían ante ellos.

Naruto y Sasuke, estaban ambos sobre la cama, agarrándose el uno al otro por el cuello de la camisa, con la mirada llena de odio y amenazando con pegarse un puñetazo. Tenían algunos moratones por todo el cuerpo, lo que demostraba que llevaban un buen rato peleándose.

-¡Naruto! ¡Métete en la cama ahora mismo y suelta a Sasuke! -ordenó su hermano mayor. Naruto obedeció a regaña dientes.

-Sasuke, estás castigado -añadió Itachi mucho más calmado.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para castigarme! -dijo Sasuke sin soltar a Naruto.

-¡Soy tu hermano mayor y tu tutor! -dijo con tono autoritario Itachi.

-¡Puedes meterte mi tutela por el ****! ¡Cómo hacen tus _clientes_!

-Espera... ¿clientes? -preguntó Naruto sin entender.

-Sí, bueno, es que Itachi es camarero -trató de suavizar las cosas Deidara, diciéndoselo en voz baja.

-¿¡Camarero!? ¡JA! -rió con sorna el Uchiha menor.

-¡Sasuke, ya basta! -gritó más alto Itachi.

-¡Vete a tomar por **** Put* de mierda!

Sasuke soltó a Naruto y salió corriendo. Naruto miró a Deidara.

-¿Es...?

-Naruto, ahora no -respondió el mayor.

Los segundos pasaron en silencio, sin que nadie se atreviese a decir nada más en aquel momento. Era una situación muy tensa e incómoda y los tres lo notaban. Itachi se sentó en la cama e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, agarrándosela con dos manos, ocultando su vista bajo el flequillo.

-No fue una decisión fácil para mí -su voz estaba totalmente quebrada- no tenía otra opción, ocurrió todo muy deprisa y... no podía hacer nada más.

Naruto tragó saliva.

-Sé que es humillante, y me avergüenzo de mí mismo cada vez que pienso en cómo me gano la vida. Pero lo que no podía consentir de ninguna manera... era dejar a mi hermano en la calle...

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

-Itachi... -el susurro de Deidara no hizo que el aludido levantase la cabeza.

-Si vais a convivir con nosotros, aunque sean sólo unos días, creo que lo mínimo es que sepáis la historia, ¿no?

Naruto y Deidara se quedaron mirándole, esperando en silencio a que comenzase a hablar. Sabían que era un tema muy difícil de tratar y más en aquella situación, por lo que pensaron que lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo para que buscase las palabras que considerase oportunas.

-Todo comenzó hace unos años -dijo con tono melancólico. La voz le temblaba levemente, y seguía con la mirada clavada en sus zapatillas, incapaz de mirarles a la cara- mis padres murieron en un incendio, cuando tenía unos dieciséis años. Nuestra casa ardió y tan sólo quedaron las cenizas. No teníamos nada.

-L-lo siento mucho -contestó instantes después Deidara.

-No es culpa tuya. En fin, yo... tengo un coeficiente superior a la media y me ofrecieron una beca para ir a la universidad. No me daban mucho dinero, pero al menos, nos daba para vivir sin carencias. Incluso podía permitirme mandar a Sasuke a un colegio privado. No podíamos decir que todo fuese como antes, pero aún así, éramos felices. Sasuke confiaba en mí. Por primera vez en años, confiaba en su hermano y para mí, eso era lo mejor. Pero según fueron pasando los meses, comenzó a afrontar que nuestros padres no volverían. Hasta el momento, aquel sentimiento había quedado retenido en su interior, como si se hubiese dicho que sólo estaban de viaje y que volverían en unas semanas. Pero no, nunca podrían volver. Sasuke comenzó a deprimirse cada vez más. Tuve que acabar vigilándole día y noche, por sus intentos de suicidio. Realmente, estaba mal, y los antidepresivos no ayudaban mucho. Desde ahí fue cuando comenzó a ser como es ahora. Frío, solitario e independiente. Prefiere no encariñarse con nadie, por miedo a perderle.

-P-pero -interrumpió Deidara con voz temblorosa- ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿No te iba bien con los estudios?

-Sí, bueno, me fue muy bien. Acabé la carrera en sólo dos años, y cuando tenía los dieciocho, ya trabajaba como médico en un hospital.

Deidara se sentó a su lado, tratando de incitarle a que siguiese con el relato. Estaba seguro de lo que seguiría no iba a ser bueno, ni mucho menos agradable, por lo que esperó pacientemente un par de minutos.

-Los problemas llegaron con un paciente complejo. Tenía una enfermedad extraña, similar a otra más común que había diagnosticado con anterioridad. Para curarse había que operar, pero era una operación sencilla... eso si hubiese sido lo que yo suponía. El paciente murió dos días después de la operación. Tuve que ir a juicio. Pero al final, acabaron despidiéndome. Mi reputación estaba arruinada. Busqué trabajo en otros lugares e incluso de otras profesiones. Sin embargo, la voz se había extendido demasiado y nadie quería saber nada de mí. Los ahorros se acababan y yo no podía... no podía dejar a Sasuke sin comida, o en la calle, por lo que...

-Entiendo -Deidara no le dejó terminar. Sabía que pronunciar aquellas palabras le sentaría muy mal- gracias por contárnoslo.

Itachi seguía sin levantar la cabeza.

-Él nunca quiso aceptarlo. Intenté ocultárselo, pero acabó descubriéndolo. Desde entonces, ha intentado distanciarse cada vez más y más de mí. No sabía qué decirle o qué hacer para que lo entendiese. Todo lo que hice fue empeorar las cosas.

-Itachi, hiciste lo único que podías hacer... no te tortures tanto -Deidara posó su mano sobre el hombro del moreno, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

Itachi se mantuvo estático. Deidara respiró hondo. Tenía que pensar en algo. Repasó los últimos acontecimientos mentalmente. Lo primero que debían hacer era ir a buscar a Sasuke. Era muy tarde y salir sólo tenía sus riesgos.

-Itachi, ¿lo has hablado con él...? ¿Le has explicado por qué lo haces? -preguntó en susurros el ojiazul, tratando de que haciéndolo en un tono de voz adecuado le resultase más cómodo de responder. Hablar de aquellos temas abiertamente era complicado para cualquiera y viendo la actitud de Itachi, él no era una excepción.

-Nunca me ha dejado... -le contestó en el mismo tono- siempre que lo he intentado, me ignora y no me escucha.

Deidara le miró apenado unos minutos. Itachi seguía totalmente inmóvil sobre la cama.

-Vamos a buscarle.

-Es inútil... ya volverá... si es que vuelve -Aunque mantenía su semblante serio, se estaba derrumbando por dentro.

-Es muy tarde. Puede pasarle cualquier cosa. Tenemos que ir a buscarle.

-...

-¡Vamos! -Deidara le cogió de un brazo y tiró de él- ¡Si te quedas aquí, le darás la razón!

Itachi le miró a los ojos.

-Tú eres una buena persona... -siguió hablando el ojiazul- pero no puedes dejarle en la calle a estas horas ¡Vamos!

El Uchiha acabó cediendo. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al armario, sacando un abrigo.

-Naruto, acuéstate -Esta vez el que se lo dijo fue Itachi- quédate en la habitación de Sasuke y no salgas hasta mañana.

Iba a reprocharle, pero al ver su expresión, Naruto se calló y se fue a la habitación.

-¿Crees que nos dará problemas? -le preguntó Deidara.

-Tú también te quedas.

-¿Qué?

-Métete en mi cuarto y no salgas hasta mañana.

-¡Yo no soy un niño!

-Mira, conozco a mi hermano y sé cómo va a reaccionar. Métete en la habitación.

-¡Yo voy!

-Te he dicho que no.

-Soy un adulto y soy libre de ir donde quiera. No puedes obligarme a que me quede.

Itachi se mordió el labio y se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada más. Deidara fue tras él, y tras ponerse el abrigo que había dejado en la entrada, cerró la puerta con llave.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Itachi le guiaba a través de las oscuras calles solitarias sin dudar un sólo instante. Tenía muy claro a dónde había ido su hermano y eso era bueno y malo a la vez. Bueno porque le encontrarían pronto. Malo porque eso significaba que fuera lo que fuese que había hecho anteriormente, iba a repetirlo, y por lo que acababa de decir Itachi, no era nada bueno.

Al cabo de una hora, llegaron al parque en el que habían quedado anteriormente. Estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad, por lo que les había llevado mucho tiempo llegar andando.

-Allí está.

Deidara dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Estaba tirado sobre un banco de madera, con uno de los brazos por encima del respaldo y el otro cayendo hasta el suelo, con una botella en la mano. No pareció darse cuenta de la llegada de Itachi y Deidara.

Éstos se le acercaron. Deidara le miraba un poco cohibido. No creía que Sasuke tuviese esa faceta. Se veía que era una persona de carácter fuerte pero, ¿alcohólico? ¿Eso era posible? Al parecer, sí.

Itachi le agarró por uno de los brazos.

-Sasuke, nos vamos a casa -le dijo seriamente.

-¡No! -le contestó el otro. A simple vista no parecía muy afectado, pero arrastraba un poco las consonantes. Murmuró algo inteligible y de un manotazo, separó a su hermano de él.

-No voy a dejarte aquí. Te vienes conmigo -le repitió Itachi. Esta vez le cogió por las muñecas para inmovilizarle.

Sasuke no estaba para nada dispuesto a colaborar y comenzó a forcejear con él bruscamente. Deidara retrocedió un par de pasos. Ahora sabía por qué Itachi no había querido que fuese con él. La situación se estaba volviendo violenta.

Sasuke soltó una de sus manos y empujó a Itachi, haciendo que retrocediese un poco, pero sin soltarle del todo.

-No quiero tener que llevarte así -intentó persuadirle el mayor.

-¡No voy a ir!

La mirada de Sasuke se volvió más turbia que de costumbre. Sin previo aviso, le pegó una patada en el estómago al mayor, que esta vez tuvo que soltarse, rodeando el estómago con sus brazos a causa del dolor.

Sasuke intentó huir, aprovechando la distracción, pero Deidara se interpuso en su camino. En esta ocasión, debía imponerse o sería peor.

-¡Apártate! -gritó amenazante.

-No -Deidara le contestó firmemente, pero sin alterar su expresión.

-¡O te apartas o te aparto! -le gritó a modo de amenaza.

-Deidara, no lo hagas. Te va a hacer daño. Apártate -le susurró Itachi, acercándose un poco a él.

Fue visto y no visto. En un instante, Deidara se colocó detrás de Sasuke, le agarró de un brazo y se lo retorció hasta colocárselo a mitad de la espalda. Sasuke forcejeó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue inútil. No le estaban haciendo daño, pero le habían dejado inmovilizado.

-Ponerte agresivo no funciona conmigo.

Sasuke gruñó de rabia.

-¿Crees que será necesario llevarlo así hasta casa? -se dirigió esta vez a Itachi.

-Totalmente necesario. Intentará escaparse nada más soltarle.

-Vale -Deidara le dio un leve empujón para que empezase a caminar.

-xXx-

Tras volver a casa, Itachi encerró a Sasuke por la fuerza en su habitación, después de dejar que Naruto se acomodase en la sala de estar.

Tras despedirse de su hermano, Deidara se metió en la habitación y se tumbó sin ganas sobre la cama.

Itachi entró en la habitación segundos después.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso -le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- no es algo muy agradable.

-No lo sientas...

Se formó un incómodo silencio.

-¿Sabes? Me has sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? -Deidara se giró para mirarle.

-Nunca había visto a nadie ser capaz de inmovilizar a mi hermano de esa manera ¿De dónde has sacado esa llave?

-Bueno, no sé demasiado, pero tuve un amigo que me enseñó algo de defensa personal. No sé dejar a nadie inconsciente, pero sé lo que se puede hacer para evitar que te golpeen.

-Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacerlo. Me vendría muy bien -le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-Oye... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo incómodo.

-Claro.

-¿Es verdad que a los de... bueno, tu profesión... a veces les...?

-Por suerte a mí nunca me ha pasado, pero tengo compañeros a los que sí que les han dado una paliza.

-Es un peligro... -murmuró en voz baja, entristeciendo la mirada.

Itachi le miró aumentando su sonrisa.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? -preguntó pícaramente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? -salió de su ensimismamiento- no, no, que va...

-Sí que te preocupo.

-Sólo un poquito... -reconoció.

-¿Un poquito?

-Vale, mucho.

Itachi soltó una leve risita.

-Bueno... quería darte las gracias por ayudarme. Casi todo el mundo prefiere irse antes de ayúdanos.

-Supongo que no soy como todo el mundo -le dijo el ojiazul- ahhh -bostezó- tengo sueño... ¿Por qué no nos acostamos?

-Bueno, si te apetece. Aunque no es lo mejor para el sueño -dijo Itachi riéndose del doble sentido de la frase.

-Me has entendido perfectamente -dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina- ¿dormimos?

-Vale.

-Buenas noches, Itachi.

-Que duermas bien, Deidara.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**Notas de Lunita:** Bueno, antes que nada, quiero disculparme. Sí, ya sé que he tardado una ETERNIDAD en actualizar y entiendo que podais enfadaros conmigo. Sólo puedo decir en mi defensa, que este tiempo he estado sin internet por problemas técnicos y aunque he tenido oportunidades a veces de conseguirlo, no he podido actualizar porque estaba con otras personas. Espero que podáis perdonarme. A partir de ahora, intentaré actualizar más seguido.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No podía saber cómo había ocurrido, pero por primera vez en su vida, Deidara se había caído de la cama. Se puso en pie, para después sobarse el chichón que comenzaba a asomarse bajo su cabellera rubia. Suspiró molesto por la angustiosa sensación y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo en la habitación.

Miró instintivamente hacia los dos lados, preguntándose mentalmente dónde estaría el moreno, mas no le encontró por ninguna parte. Se estiró, soltando un sonoro bostezo para después comenzar a hacer la cama. No le apetecía lo más mínimo ponerse a recoger la habitación, pero le parecía muy descarado dejarle a Itachi la habitación revuelta después de que lo hubiera permitido quedarse gratis en su casa.

Se fijó en que había una silla al lado de la cama, con una muda de ropa perfectamente doblada. Itachi le había dejado algo de su ropa: unos vaqueros que seguramente le quedarían ceñidos, una camisa blanca y unos boxers, junto a unos elegantes zapatos negros.

Un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas ¿Había algún motivo en especial para que se pusiese aquella ropa? Se vistió con algo de pereza, comprobando que le quedaba como un guante. Poco más y podría decir que estaba hecha a medida para él. El sonrojo aumentó. Itachi estaba más delgado que él. Su mente empezó a cabilar sobre si el moreno había estado urgando en su ropa sucia para averiguar su talla. Deshechó pronto la idea mientras dejaba el pijama (también prestado) sobre la silla.

Se dio cuenta de que, salvo la cama que acababa de ordenar, toda la habitación ya estaba limpia e impecable, sin rastro de polvo.

Bajó las escaleras enérgicamente, hasta llegar a la cocina. Lo que vieron sus ojos le dejó maravillado. Frente a él, había un enorme banquete. La bandeja que le había llevado Itachi el día anterior era una cucharilla comparada con aquella fuente.

Comenzó a rebuscar por los muebles buscando un plato limpio, que acabó encontrando al cabo de un rato. Se dirigió a la mesa y empezó a coger un poco de cada cosa. Había tostadas, fruta, dulces, embutidos, tortillas...

Tras llenarse el plato hasta arriba, se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a comer. En aquella habitación reinaba un completo silencio. Entonces cayó en la cuenta ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? ¿Y los Uchihas? Estaba seguro de no haber escuchado ni un sólo ruido desde que se había despertado.

Dejó el plato con brusquedad sobre la mesa y generando un molesto chirrido, arrastró la silla para ir corriendo a la habitación de Sasuke, que encontró desierta. Corrió por toda la casa, entrando en todas las habitaciones, sin obtener un resultado distinto.

Resignado y preocupado, bajó a la cocina, para continuar comiendo. Les buscaría tras saciar su hambre. Después de diez horas sin comer, su cuerpo lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Engulló la comida casi sin masticar, para salir en busca de los otros lo antes posible. Ya se estaba poniendo el abrigo cuando escuchó un pitido procedente del salón.

Suspiró de nuevo y corrió a atender el teléfono.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Itachi, soy yo, Pain ¿qué tal esta noche? ¿Ya lo has conseguido?

-¿Conseguir? ¿El qué? -Deidara no podía asegurar por qué, pero antes de desvelarle su identidad, sentía que aquello tenía que ver con él.

-Deidara -respondió con simpleza.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó sin comprender.

-Deidara, ¿eres tú, verdad?

-Vale, sí, soy yo -reconoció derrotado- ¿Pero qué quería conseguir Itachi?

-Escucha lo que voy a decirte porque no lo repetiré. Para Itachi no eres más que otro inocente en su lista de violaciones. Si sabes lo que te conviene, sal de ahí inmediatamente.

-Pero lo que dices no tiene sentido, yo...

-Clic.

Le había colgado.

La última frase le había dejado pensativo. Itachi se había negado rotundamente a acostarse con él, aunque claro, eso había sido cuando eran dos desconocidos o más bien, cuando él quería hacerse su "cliente". No, Itachi no era de ese tipo de personas. Estaba seguro de que no le iba a pasar nada malo estando en aquella casa.

Dejó el teléfono en su sitio cuando de repente tuvo la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando de cerca.

-¡Itachi! ¿Cúando has vuelto? No te he oído entrar...

El moreno ignoró su pregunta. Se acercó a él lentamente, pero con paso firme. Itachi clavó sus orbes oscuros en los de Deidara.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Itachi avanzó en silencio, colocándose en frente suya.

-Itachi ¿Qué ocurre? -En los ojos del moreno había una seriedad imnensa, inquebrantable.

Sin previo aviso, le tomó de las muñecas, girándole y colocándole con brusquedad contra la pared del salón.

Deidara atemorizado, se revolvió todo lo que pudo, propinándole un fuerte codazo a Itachi en el costado. Aprovechando su distracción por el dolor, se escabulló y corrió lo más deprisa que pudo a la salida, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta, Itachi se apareció justo delante suyo.

El ojiazul no daba crédito ¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan deprisa?

Itachi sacó una cuerda de uno de los bolsillos, para acto seguido atarle las manos a la espalda. Deidara volvió a revolverse como pudo, pero esta vez fue en vano.

El Uchiha tiró de él con brusquedad, cogiéndole de los pelos, para acabar subiéndole a la habitación.

Deidara gimió de dolor cuando le empujó contra la cama. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, pero aquello no era lo que más le preocupaba en aquel momento. Itachi le estaba asustando. Y MUCHO. Sus ojos empezaban a sollozar, a pesar de tratar de reprimir las lágrimas por lo ciego que había sido.

Ahora lo veía claro. Lo único que había pretendido el moreno desde el primer momento era tirárselo en la tranquilidad de su casa, pudiendo repetir las veces que quisiese. Si lo hubiese hecho en "La gatita caliente" probablemente no le hubiese vuelto a ver, pero de esa forma podía utilizarle como si fuese un vulgar juguete. Porque eso era en lo que se había convertido. En un juguete sexual para un salido.

Ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando su acompañante se tiró sobre él sin el menor cuidado. Le estaba propinando muchos golpes de los que seguramente le dejarían más marcas.

-Itachi... -su murmullo no fue escuchado, pues el moreno estaba muy ocupado desgarrando su camiseta, como si tuviese garras el vez de dedos. La prenda cayó hecha tirones en el suelo.

Deidara le miró a los ojos por un instante. Los tenía inyectados en sangre, de un rojo intenso que le miraba lascivamente a sus partes bajas. Sin embargo, y al contrario de lo que esperaba, con la parte baja fue mucho más cuidadoso. Desabrochó el cinturón que le ceñía los vaqueros con total calma, como si no pasase nada. Lo coloco con suavidad a un lado de la cama, y con el mismo cuidado, procedió a desabrocharle el pantalón y bajárselos hasta la rodilla.

Inesperadamente le besó con brusquedad, introduciendole la lengua hasta la campanilla, mientras con las manos jugueteaba con la goma elástica de los bóxers, que acabó retirando al terminar. Volvió a besarle, esta vez mordiéndole el labio, jugando con la lengua y saboreando la saliva de su acompañante. Deidara se dejaba hacer, asustado, y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Itachi mostraba una expresión complacida cuando bajó hasta la entrepierna del ojiazul. Le miró un instante.

-Itachi, no lo hagas... por favor... -le rogó Deidara sabiendo de antemano que sería inútil.

La sonrisa de satisfacción se ensanchó considerablemente para después empezar a besar con suavidad la base del pene, depositando besos muy húmedos, y dejando restos de saliva por toda la extensión. Al cabo de unos instantes siguiendo con aquel ritmo desquiciante, de improviso se lo introdujo por completo en la boca, haciendo que Deidara notase un calor descomunal surgir de su interior y haciendo que comenzase a sudar levemente, tanto por el aumento de temperatura como de los nervios acumulados.

Deidara reprimió varios gemidos. Aquello le había pillado desprevenido por completo. Se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar los gritos. Le resultaba enormemente molesto escucharse a sí mismo. Sonaba patético.

-¡Itachi! -su voz sonaba cada vez más débil, rogando que parase.

Pensó que no iba a acabar nunca, pero antes de llegar al orgasmo, Itachi se separó de él bruscamente.

Se relamió los labios, saboreando con gula el líquido preseminal del que se había impregnado y, mirando lascivamente al ojiazul, se subió sobre él, bajando completamente sus pantalones, (que habían quedado anteriormente a la altura de sus rodillas) y alzando sus dos piernas por encima de su cuerpo, formando una gran V.

-Por favor, Itachi, te lo ruego... no lo hagas... -las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro a pesar de que trataba de contenerlas. Deidara estaba muy asustado y nervioso, de forma que su cuerpo estaba paralizado, temblando.

El moreno hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. Empezó a chuparse un par de dedos, lamiéndolos como si se estuviesen derritiendo en su boca, para después introducirle uno con descaro en la entrada del menor.

Esta vez el ojiazul no se preocupó de aguantar sus gritos. Gritó de dolor como no recordaba en mucho tiempo atrás. Aquello era tremendamente doloroso, y el moreno lo estaba haciendo sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Se retorció de dolor, incapaz de hablar, tratando de que su acompañante se diese cuenta de lo que estaba sufriendo y tuviese piedad de él, pero de nuevo, le ignoró por completo.

El moreno metió el segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos en círculos, aumentando su sonrisa de nuevo al ver que Deidara apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos a causa de la molestia, la rabia y el dolor. El ojiazul se agarró a su espalda y comenzó a arañarle, descargando parte de su ira. Itachi estaba disfrutando cada vez más de aquello.

Deidara pensó que estaba loco ¿Cuándo se había vuelto un sádico sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta?

El moreno separó los dedos de la entrada. Deidara suspiró de alivio, pensando, inocentemente, que todo había terminado. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando comprobó que aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

Itachi introdujo la punta de su miembro cuando Deidara estaba desprevenido. Al parecer, tomarle por sorpresa lo hacía más divertido. El rubio abrió los ojos como si le fuesen a estallar, dilatando la pupila al máximo.

El grito de dolor que salió de su garganta debió de oírse en toda la ciudad. Realmente aquello dolía, dolía como si lo que le hubiesen introducido fuese un cuchillo afilado. Notó como Itachi comenzaba a introducirse cada vez más deprisa.

Deidara volvió a agarrarse a su espalda, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apoyando su cabeza contra la del otro, mientras las lágrimas volvían a fluir con continuidad por sus mejillas.

Itachi se acabó de introducir y acto seguido comenzó a moverse, sin esperar a que Deidara se acostumbrara a la desagradable intromisión de su enorme y prominente miembro erecto.

-¡PARA! -Deidara no aguantaba más aquella sensación.

Notó como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su entraba y manchaba las sábanas. Itachi se inclinó sobre él para hablar en su oído con fingida amabilidad.

-Cállate, o tendré que callarte yo -le sonrió de lado, agarrándole por el mentón- ¿Qué pasa, _cariño_? ¿No es esto lo que tú querías? -soltó una leve risita con sorna.

-¡SUÉLTAME!

-No te pongas así, tonto. Ya verás que bien te lo vas a acabar pasando -Itachi aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad de cada embestida, mientras Deidara se mordía el labio, tratando de reprimir de alguna forma el dolor, que no le estaba proporcionando ningún tipo de placer.

-No quiero... no quiero... -sollozó.

-Sí que quieres, pero tienes miedo -le besó, introduciéndole la lengua para luego separarse un poco de él.

-No quiero... no quiero...

-Lo estás deseando... pero tienes miedo de que yo no quiera -Itachi se salió y se introdujo de golpe de nuevo- ¡AHH! Sí que eres estrecho... -le dio varios besos húmedos por el cuello.

-Para... no quiero...

-Ohhh... ya me falta poco... mmm... muévete un poquito...

Itachi le agarró las caderas y comenzó a moverlas a su ritmo, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que le estaba pasando a su acompañante.

Deidara estaba muy dolorido, y seguía sin complacerle lo más mínimo aquel contacto tan íntimo. Lo único que esperaba era que acabase de una vez y no quisiese repetir.

-Ya casi... mm... -Itachi volvió a besarle en la boca, con mimo totalmente fingido. Deidara intentó separarse de él, pero sólo consiguió que el moreno le tomase por el mentón de nuevo.

-¡PARA YA!

-¡Deidara! -escuchó que una voz le llamaba preocupada- ¡Deidara, ¿estás bien?!

El aludido abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba en la cama de Itachi, como hacía tan sólo un instante, pero el moreno estaba frente a él, mirándole lleno de preocupación reflejada en el rostro. Era la primera vez que se alegraba tantísimo de comprobar que ambos estaban vestidos.

-¡No te acerques! -Deidara retrocedió alarmado.

El moreno alzó una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¡Estabas gritando como un loco!

-¡Cómo si no lo supieses! -gritó liberando su rabia.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si eras tú el que estaba dormido?

-...¿Dormido?

-Sí, dormido -afirmó volviendo a mirarle preocupado.

-¿Quieres decir... que todo fue un sueño?

-Sí, ¿pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Has tenido una pesad...?

-¿Sigo siendo virgen? -preguntó interrumpiéndole.

-Que yo sepa, sí... ¿No habrás soñado que...?

-¡Ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida! -Deidara cogió la manta y se la colocó por encima.

-¿Tan malo te parece hacerlo ahora? Pues sí que has cambiado de opinión.

-Fue... fue una violación... -aclaró un poco avergonzado. Por suerte, al haberse tapado, Itachi no podía ver el llamativo sonrojo que se había posado sobre sus mejillas.

Itachi se acercó a él con suavidad y le abrazó.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo -afirmó mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Deidara- lo has pasado muy mal, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿ya no quieres dejar de ser virgen? -preguntó algo nervioso. Se notaba que aquel tema se le hacía algo incómodo de preguntar.

-No, sí que quiero pero... no de esa forma -Deidara cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquel cálido contacto. No se parecía ni lo más mínimo a cómo Itachi le abrazaba en su sueño.

-Oye, sé que es algo que no me incumbe, pero, quería saber si... ¿Era yo quién...? Bueno, ya sabes...

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, por lo que se limitó a no contestarle. No quería revivir aquella experiencia nunca jamás. Ojalá pudiese olvidar lo que había soñado aquella noche.

-Entiendo... pero creo que debemos hablar del tema. Sé que ahora no es buen momento, pero me parece que te estás empezando a obsesionar con el tema de la virginidad ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Deidara se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, puede que me esté obsesionando un poco con esto... pero entiéndelo, me siento marginado. Todo el mundo de mi edad ya lo ha hecho más de una vez y con más de una persona.

-¿Y qué? -preguntó sin entender.

-Que siempre he querido ser un chico normal y nunca he podido. Por una vez, me gustaría poder serlo. Quería dejar se ser virgen antes de los veinte años. Pero eso será dentro de muy poco tiempo. Ya no podré hacerlo...

Itachi pareció pensárselo unos segundos. Su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos de Deidara.

-Haremos un trato -El ojiazul le miró, espectante- A ver qué te parece...

-Vale.

-Hasta el día de tu cumpleaños, intentaré encontrarte una pareja.

-¿Y si no lo consigues...? -preguntó preocupado.

-Yo mismo te desvirginaré el día de tu cumpleaños... ¿Qué contestas?

Continuará...


End file.
